


Night Light

by JohnlockAndATardis



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Demons, Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockAndATardis/pseuds/JohnlockAndATardis
Summary: "Again!" Her grin grew. "Again, Paul." -Katie Yi's friend isn't like the others.





	

     "Do it again!" Katie Yi demanded, her voice raised in pitch to suit the total delight of the child. She sat upon her canary and robin-egg sheets, night consuming the room in utter darkness but for the minute glow of a yellow night light cast in a dim circle. But in a flash that light would be devoured, plunging the room into a sharp darkness. Katie drew a breath, then two, before yet another shrill giggle escaped her. The light that had been swallowed was suddenly cast back into the world, reformed as a jungle cat prowling across the walls of her room with a wood and chain growl. Katie clapped her hands pleasantly.

     "Again!" Her grin grew. "Again, Paul."

     "My name isn't Paul, child," answered a voice from nowhere and everywhere, like static in the air to any observers, but to Katie as soothing as her mother's embrace. More so, even.

     His name was not Paul. But it was all the girl could understand. For now, that was enough for the ancient being. Quite enough. He flickered out of form, and began the trick anew. 


End file.
